Teach Me!
by MilaMisha
Summary: Fanfic HETERO! Para las fans de Super Junior (en especial Donghae xD) y de este genero. Donghae es un profesor novato que tiene que controlar a dos conflictivas alumnas, que están enamoradas de él
1. Chapter 1

**Hola yo soy Misha, y con una gran amiga Hyukpan, escribimos esta historia hace unos años**  
 **y creo que ya es hora de compartirla por este medio con ustedes.**  
 **Espero les guste y la disfruten ^^**

" _Mi nombre es DongHae, y soy profesor; ha sido el sueño de mi vida, apenas salí de la universidad, estaba entusiasmado con la idea de hacer clases, de ayudar a los jóvenes, de ser alguien importante para ellos, quería una escuela donde poner en práctica todas mi ideas, y aún quiero hacerlo, pero no en esta escuela…."_

\- ¡Profesor!, ¡profesor! – un chico corría a toda velocidad – ¡Profesor, Park HanByul y Lee Bom se están peleando de nuevo! ¡Venga rápido!

DongHae suspira como diciendo "otra vez", y se pone en marcha, a su salón de clases para resolver una vez más las peleas entre sus alumnas.

" _Soy Lee DongHae, y soy profesor, a pesar de los problemas que me enfrente no me rendiré."_

 **CAPITULO 1**

Día típico en la escuela, o quizás no tanto. Depende del punto de vista de la persona que asista a ella. Para mí es un día común. Llegar a la escuela acompañada por Sungmin, quien huye de inmediato al ver como Hangeng se nos acerca para saludarme.

¡Sungmin ah! ¡Recuerda que tienes que dejar que copie tu tarea de hoy! – le grito mientras veo como corre hacia el interior de la escuela.

Ni que hubiese visto al demonio en persona – comenta Hangeng mirándome divertido, con su típica mueca burlona.

Tú sabes cómo no te soporta, aparte le hace bien correr en las mañanas.

Lo dice la que más corre – dice revolviéndome el pelo para luego pasar un brazo por mi hombro haciendo que caminara.

Si, ¡eres insoportable! ¡¿Por qué arruinas mi pelo de esta manera?! No puedo dejar que el profesor Lee me vea así.

¡Yah! De que te preocupas, no tenemos clases con el hasta la segunda hora.

¿Y si me lo topo por los pasillos? Además – digo sacando su brazo de mi hombro – deja de abrazarme así que parecemos novios.

¡Tsk! Ahora te quejas – murmura haciéndose el tonto. Yo solo lo miro enfadada.

Hay no, que mala forma de comenzar el día… - digo apuntando hacia al frente.

Hangeng también hace una mueca de desagrado.

A unos pasos de nosotros venían caminado Lee Bom y su pandilla. Con ese aire de superioridad que no se la compra nadie.

¡QUE HORROR! – Exclama Lee Bom parándose frente a mi cruzándose de brazos –

¿Acaso no tienes espejos en tu casa? – pregunta mirando a Heechul.

¡O sea! Si tenemos que soportar el verte todos los días, ¡mínimo arréglate un poco antes de salir! – dice Heechul estallando en carcajadas en mi cara.

Aléjate de mí vista, travesti mal operado – digo levantando una mano para apartar su rostro de mi – si quieres hablar de apariencias y espejos, será mejor que revises los tuyos y demandes a tu cirujano. Hizo un muy mal trabajo – digo mirándolo de arriba abajo de forma despectiva.

¡Yah! – grita Heechul levantando la mano para golpearme, pero Hangeng se cruza agarrando su brazo en el aire.

Que quieres que haga, tu comenzaste – le digo asomándome por detrás de Hangeng

¡Cállate! ¡Mocosa mal nacida! – Lee Bom logra agarrarme del pelo, sacándome de detrás de Hangeng, escucho la risa estrambótica de Heechul.

¡Yah! Suéltala – Hangeng toma la muñeca de Lee Bom obligándola a soltarme – no vuelvas a tocarla…

¿O qué? ¿Me vas a golpear acaso? – dice la desgraciada toda altanera, intentando hacerle frente a Hangeng.

¡YAH YAH YAH! ¡¿QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?! – Todos nos asustamos al escuchar los gritos del profesor Kangin que se acerca a nosotros enardecido – Lee Bom sshi… ¿tan temprano y ya anda ocasionando problemas? – pregunta sarcásticamente. Nos mira a todos con esa regla golpeando su mano, yo decido hacerme la victima una vez más.

Profesor – digo ya con lágrimas en los ojos – le juro que yo no hice nada, ella me tomo del pelo. ¡Me lo quería sacar de tanto que me lo tiraba! – decía entre sollozos. El profesor miro a Lee Bom de forma asesina.

Como siempre, molestando a tus menores Lee Bom sshi… ¿acaso quieres irte suspendida nuevamente?

¡Profesor! No fue culpa de Lee Bom, ella solo estaba ayudando a HanByul sshi por que tenía algo agarrado en el pelo. ¿Verdad?

¡S-si! ¡Eso paso! – dice Lee Bom nerviosa, los golpes con la regla de Kangin eran el peor castigo que le había tocado recibir y no quería repetirlos.

Hmm… ¡¿ustedes creen que yo soy idiota?! ¡¿Ah?! – exclama apuntando a Hangeng con la regla, este se hacia el bobo una vez más, poniendo cara de no entender. – Muy bien, esta vez lo dejare pasar. Ahora entren a clases que la campana ¡YA SONÓ! – grita enfurecido haciéndonos a todos correr.

Ese profesor es el más matón de la escuela, no sé cómo se hizo profesor, debería estar en el ejército mandando a los soldados no a los alumnos.

Llegamos los 4 a la puerta del salón, yo aún tenía el pelo enmarañado, ¡aún más! Por culpa de Lee Bom.

¡A donde crees que vas! – Lee Bom me agarra del brazo en mi fallido intento de escabullirme al baño.

¡¿Déjame tranquila si?! Métete en tus asuntos – digo soltándome de su agarre con brusquedad. Hangeng de inmediato se pone frente a mí, cubriéndome de Lee Bom.

¡Ya salto el perrito guardián! – dice Lee Bom riendo burlonamente.

 _¡Meong, meong!_ – responde Heechul moviendo las caderas simulando ser un perro. Hangeng levanta el brazo para ir a golpearlo pero la puerta del salón se abre de golpe y el profesor Brian Joo de inglés sale de ella.

¡Yah! ¿Estas son horas de llegar a mi clase? – Dice enfadado apuntando el reloj de su muñeca – entren todos ahora y pobre de que interrumpan la clase. ¡Se irán castigados con el profesor Kangin! – todos entramos en silencio, empujándonos ya cuando el profesor no nos veía. Por suerte nos sentábamos en sectores opuestos del salón.

Hola cariño, ¿me extrañaste? – le pregunto a Kyuhyun, quien se sentaba delante de mi puesto, cerrándole un ojo y lanzándole un beso. Él pone esa cara de enfado que tanto me agradaba ver, haciéndome un desprecio – un simple si basta, no es para que te pongas tan emotivo – le digo sonriendo burlonamente antes de seguir caminando hasta mi puesto.

Una vez en el, reviso mi bolso en busca de mi espejo, ¡necesitaba arreglarme el cabello!

Si de las peores cosas que podían ocurrir en la escuela, era recibir un castigo del profesor Kangin, y yo ya conocía bastante bien aquellos castigos que hoy, por culpa de la odiosa sin gracia y su perro guardián, casi me lo gano.

Cuando me senté en mi puesto, no podía dejar de verla, ahí estaba arreglándose el falso cabello que tiene, ya me las pagaría, oportunidades tengo muchas, y no le saldría gratis la salida de hoy.

Bom, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? – preguntaba mi amigo con una nota de malicia en sus ojos.

Y qué quieres que haga Heechul, no puedo pararme eh ir a sacarle esos ojos de princesita mimada que tiene, ganas no me faltan – le dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando por la ventana.

Yo ya tengo una idea – me sonríe ampliamente y le devuelvo la sonrisa, típico de él que ya tenía una maravilloso plan en mente.

Te escucho…- me acerque para oír mejor. A medida que me iba explicando más estupenda me parecía la idea – que se arregle el pelo todo lo que quiera que poco le va durar – digo mientras Heechul me pasaba unas tijeras.

La clase de inglés no terminaba nunca, o eso me parecía a mí, mi entusiasmo por vengarme de la babosa de HanByul hacia que las horas de clases fuesen eternas. Mire de reojo a mi amigo que entre sus libros hojeaba una revistas de esas de moda, justo en una página aparecía un modelo bastante guapo y que Heechul parecía envidiarle el atuendo, a mi todo eso poco me importaba, entre mirar y no hacer nada, no hay muchas opciones.

Oye baboo~, que vamos hacer con el perrito faldero, si está ahí poco me puedo acercar.

Eso también lo pensé déjamelo a mí – me dijo sin despegar la vista de su revista.

¡Yaish!~ a qué hora termina esta clase, me aburroooo – le dije estirando los brazos hacia delante.

Shhhhh ~ ¡podrían callarse! – Eeteuk se volteaba y nos hacía callar.

¡Huy! Pero si el señor correcto nos está llamando la atención, ¿debería preocuparme?

Tal vez a ti no te interese, pero yo si quiero ser alguien en la vida, tal vez otro año en el mismo grado no te vendría mal.

¡QUE DIJISTE! – me levante rápidamente levantando el puño, cuando el profesor me llama.

Señorita, ya que tuvo la amabilidad de pararse repita lo que acabo de decir.

¿Eh? Eeee… _What?_ \- una risa generalizada salió del curso, pero mi odio incremento a ver a la andrajosa riéndose, "ya van dos", pensé.

Antes que el profesor Joo volviera a decir algo la campana sonó mágicamente, marcaba el cambio de hora. Bien, según el plan tenia aproximadamente 5 minutos antes que el profesor llegara, suficiente tiempo para borrarle la sonrisa a la tarada esa.

Profesor, espere necesito hablar con usted – Heechul se le acercaba y yo detrás rogando para que resultara.

Dígame…

Mire, usted sabe que el poobre de Hangeng, viene del extranjero y es algo tímido, pero el otro día, me pidió, ¡no!, me rogó que le dijera que si usted puede ayudarlo, es el único profesor de idiomas, y saber que lo necesita – yo asombrada con la voz melosa que utilizaba mi amigo para convencer al profesor que nos miraba desconfiado.

¿Él te pidió eso a ti?, me extraña de sobremanera…

¡Pero es cierto!, y yo como quiero ser un buen compañero, y ayudar a alguien que lo necesita, ¡pero es muy tímido!, ayúdelo por favor.

Lo pensaré, tendría que preguntarle.

¡Hágalo ahora! ¡Aproveche el momento!...

Mmm – el profesor miro poco convencido, y soltó un suspiro – ¡Hangeng! ¡Acompáñame a mi oficina!

Ambos nos volteamos a mirarlo y con estúpida cara de no entender nada, no se movió de la silla. Hasta que el profesor a modo de señas le indico que lo siguiera, con algo tan directo no podría hacerse el tonto, y con la más grata satisfacción veo que el aludido se para y sigue al profesor. _¡Bingo!_ Aún me quedaban 3 minutos.

¿Qué? Acaso te debo algo – me dijo la muy cínica.

Me debes muchas cosas muchachita pero ahora me las pagas. – le digo mostrándole la tijera que tenía en manos. Ella trato de escabullirse pero Heechul la sujeto por los hombros.

Va algún lado la señorita.

¡Quítame las manos de encima! y tú ¡atrévete a tocarme un pelo y veras lo que te pasa!

¡Huy! ¿Debo temblar? El perrito esta fuera de circulación – le dije sonriendo ampliamente. La agarré del pelo lo más firme que pude y aproxime la tijera. La revoltosa se movía como gusano.

¡Quédate quieta o te hago un lindo dibujito en la cara niñita!

Me di cuenta que muchos nos rodeaban y eso me incentivaban a que le cortara el pelo, así me gustaba, que todos supieran quien mandaba en esa escuela, me gustaba disfrutar este momento donde yo tenía el control absoluto, solo un par de centímetros, milímetros, y un primero pelo cayó al suelo ante la mirada horrorizada de la bruja. Pero antes que pudiera cortar un mechón fui detenida por el pulgoso de Hangeng.

¡Esta vez estas muerta! – me amenazo.

¡No te tengo miedo!... _"Puppy"_ \- le conteste. Antes que él pudiera hacerme algo Heechul se interpuso y lo empujo contra unas mesas. Al voltearme HanByul se me tiraba encima.

¡TE ROMPERE LA CARA! – me gritaba.

Caímos al suelo mientras me tiraba el pelo y yo me defendía clavándole las uñas en el brazo, la pelea se extendió por todo el salón, mientras chocábamos con mesas, sillas, y nos defendíamos con cuanta cosa nos pillábamos en el camino.

¡DETENGANSE LAS DOS! – una voz armoniosa pero potente nos detuvo antes que ella me cortara el pelo y yo le amenazaba con un lápiz tinta.

¡PROFESOR LEE! - dijimos al mismo tiempo, mientras intentábamos ocultar nuestras improvisadas armas. El profesor nos miraba serio.

Park HanByul, Lee Bom, acompáñenme. – y salió del salón con paso firme.

Como dos obedientes niñas lo seguimos por el pasillo; yo tenía el peor de los aspectos, el cabello alborotado el uniforme desarreglado y me salía sangre de la nariz. Pero no me las llevaba gratis al menos la andrajosa princesita estaba igual o peor que yo.

Llegamos a la oficina del profesor, olía a vainilla, me encantaba que nos llevara a su oficina, claro que sería mejor si ella no estuviera también. Nos indicó que nos sentáramos, y él se sentó frente a nosotras con sus hermosas manos entrelazadas, se quitó los antejos, y suspiro.

Chicas estoy desilusionado – comenzó.

Profesor fue ella quien…

No fue ella primera que inicio…

No vengas a echarme la culpa…

A no si tú fuiste la que primero…

Chicas…

Te gusta fastidiarme todo el tiempo

Si no estuvieras en mi camino no tendría porque…

¡Tú me cortaste el pelo!..

¡Te hacía falta un arreglo! Te hice un favor

Chicas….

Atrévete a tocarme de nuevo…

Huy si mira como tiemblo ¡babosa!

¡CHICAS! – Golpeo la mesa con fuerza – aquí el que habla soy yo, así que calladas…

PE…

Shhh ¡calladas! – Puso su dedo en la boca y yo me quede como mirando estrellitas con tal gesto que no pude decir ni pío.

Como decía, estoy desilusionado, prometieron que esto no volvería a pasar, y ya ven, en menos de una semana se vuelven a pelear, no pueden estar toda la vida como perros y gatos. – la melodiosa voz del profesor Lee era como si me estuviese hipnotizando y asentía a todo lo que él decía.

….no se dan cuenta que con su comportamiento hacen de mi trabajo más difícil y no puedo ayudarlas.

Lo que menos queremos es importunar su trabajo profesor – comentó la muy yegua para quedar bien.

Profesor lamento todo el alboroto admito que fue mi culpa – dije con la voz más lastimera, una estrategia perfecta, si me echaba la culpa el profesor me admiraría más.

Admiro tu honestidad Lee Bom, HanByul, deberías de aceptar tus errores como ella. – le dijo, mientras una sonrisa de triunfo se dibuja en mi rostro. – Chicas por… ya ni sé cuántas veces lo eh dicho – El profesor se pasó una mano por su sedoso pelo – les puedo pedir un favor – nos miró preocupado. Hermosamente preocupado.

¡Si claro el que quiera!

¡Solo dígalo!

Traten de llevarse bien, si no es por ustedes al menos háganlo por mí, si no quieren hacerme el trabajo más difícil, si no le buscaran otro Tutor y yo me veré obligado a irme…

¡Irse! – ambas repetimos la palabra con horror.

¡No Profesor se lo aseguramos!

¡No volverá a pasar confié en nosotras!

Si hasta ya nos llevamos bien ¿verdad? – HanByul me estiro la mano, y yo con la mejor de mis sonrisas se la di.

Bien, me alegra que hagan el intento chicas, pueden volver al salón, yo voy enseguida.

Ambas salimos sonriendo, una vez la puerta cerrada, nos soltamos.

La próxima que quieras darme la mano, avísame traer mi desinfectante. – le dije.

Créeme que no me agrado tanto como a ti, tendré que dejar mi mano remojando el cloro para que se me quite la peste.

Ya lo dijo el profesor, ¡a comportase niñita! – le dije burlona.

Estas en la línea de fuego abuela…

¡Repítelo cucaracha! – Casi me voy encima de ella cuando el profesor Lee vuelve a salir.

¿Cómo? Todavía no se van al salón, rápido chicas, estoy retrasado.

A pesar del mal rato vivido, una sola cosa ocupo mi menté el resto del día, la probabilidad que por mi causa el profesor Lee, el único motivo por el que iba a la escuela, pudiese marcharse y jamás volverlo a ver. No quería algo así, y si tuviese que comer serpientes para que no sucediera lo haría, o incluso peor… si tuviera que llevarme bien con esa…. Lo haría, solo por ver feliz y contento al profesor, quizás ya sea hora de una reivindicación.

Llegamos al salón acompañadas por el profesor, todos estaban expectantes esperando que apareciéramos. A ver a quien amonestaban esta vez. Pero todos quedaron desilusionados al ver como las dos nos sentábamos en nuestros puestos y no nos movíamos de ahí. Querían ver show, pero no hubo esta vez.

La bruja intentaba en vano arreglarse su maraña de pelos con los dedos, por suerte yo siempre venía con un estuche de maquillaje en caso de emergencia. Desde que esa anciana llego a nuestro curso que me ocasiona problemas. Si no fuese por ella yo ya estaría con el profesor Lee.

Guarden silencio chicos – dice con esa sonrisa tan encantadora que tiene – necesito que llenen esta encuesta para ver qué temas tocaremos en nuestra siguiente clase – comienza a pasar las hojas a los alumnos que están en los primeros puestos. – llénenla bien, no quiero que pongan cualquier cosa eh~.

Las hojas comienzan a pasar hacia atrás y llega la mía por la mano de Kyuhyun, la cual agarro en vez de la hoja sosteniéndola con fuerza. Kyuhyun al ver que no suelto su mano se da vuelta para encararme enfadado, recibiendo un papel en forma de bola en su rostro por parte de Hangeng.

Deberías defenderme en vez de salir arrancando, que malo eres conmigo kyuhyunnie – le digo haciendo un puchero soltando su mano. Él se da vuelta de inmediato completamente irritado. Yo choco manos con Hangeng felicitándolo por su buena puntería con el papel – Hey Hannie, llama la atención del profesor.

¿Para qué? – pregunta bostezando, mirando la hoja que tenía en su puesto desinteresado.

¿Cómo que para qué? ¡Para que venga! ¡Llámalo!

Hazlo tú, no tengo ganas – se echa sobre la mesa cerrando los ojos.

¡Yah! ¡Haz lo que te digo o te quedas sin almuerzo! – Hangeng pone cara de resignación y levanta la mano. El profesor, como estaba caminando por entre las mesas, revisando que contestáramos la encuesta, no lo ve – ¡pon más empeño si quieres comer bien! – lo amenazo ansiosa. Sobre todo al ver como estaba conversando con esa desgraciada de Lee Bom.

¡Profesor! – Grita Hangeng, llamando la atención de todos, no solo la del profesor Lee –

¿puede venir un minuto? – dice poniendo cara de preocupado. El profesor se aleja de la bruja y yo sonrío victoriosa al ver su rostro de decepción y desagrado.

Dime Hangeng, ¿qué ocurre? – pregunta el al llegar a su lado. Hangeng me mira desesperado pidiendo ayuda.

Es que Hangeng no entiende algunas cosas y yo no sé cómo explicárselas. Lo intente, pero creo que no sé cómo hacer que me entienda. – digo sonriéndole al ver cómo me miraba con detenimiento.

Ya veo. – murmura mirando la hoja de Hangeng en blanco. Se agacha para quedar a la altura de Hangeng y así explicarle mejor lo que decían las preguntas de la encuesta.

Profesor… ¿puedo acercarme yo también? Así aprendo a cómo explicarle mejor más adelante.

¡Claro! Corre tu silla y banco más cerca – dice sonriendo. Terminamos pegando las mesas y con el profesor al centro explicándole a Hangeng lentamente. Él asiente a todo lo que le explica y se hace el bobo en otras. Todo para darme tiempo de estar más cerca de él, mirándolo y sonriéndole cuando intercambiábamos miradas. Habían pasado varios profesores ligeramente atractivos por la escuela, pero ninguno comparado con el profesor Lee. Esa sonrisa juguetona que tiene o quizás es su forma de ser conmigo que me tiene loquita por él. No lo sé – ¿entendiste? – pregunta poniéndose de pie mirando a Hangeng. Este no sabe que responder.

¡Profesor! Ya termine la encuesta – dice Kyuhyun llamando la atención del profesor Lee.

¡Muy bien! ¿Quién más termino? – pregunta al resto de la clase. Varios más levantan la mano, incluyendo la bruja que mira al profesor con cara de ensueño. Que molestia. –

¡Bien! Ya voy a recogerlos. Hangeng – dice girándose a mirar a mi amigo – si tienes alguna otra duda me dices, ¿ok? O si no le preguntas a HanByul sshi – pone su mano sobre mi hombro – estoy seguro que ella me entendió muy bien todo lo que explique,

¿verdad? – dice con su sonrisa más encantadora.

¡S-si! Claro que si – respondo de inmediato media atontada.

Muy bien, lo dejo en tus manos entonces – se da media vuelta y se va a recoger los cuestionarios de quienes ya terminaron.

¿Estas feliz ahora? – me pregunta Hangeng estirándose en su silla.

¡Mucho! – Le digo emocionada – ¡gracias! Te comprare lo que quieras para el almuerzo – Hangeng solo sonríe y luego vuelve su atención a la hoja de encuesta terminando de rellenarla.

Vuelvo a acomodar mi banco en su sitio, pasando a llevar la silla de Kyuhyun apropósito, pero él no se inmuta. Típico de él, si no es algo verbal no me toma en cuenta.

El resto de la clase sigue normal, con muchas preguntas al azar a los alumnos, respondiendo que pensaban acerca del tema. Las clases del profesor Lee son siempre muy dinámicas, menos mal que no se le ha ocurrido formar equipos como en Ed. Física, no me gustaría terminar emparejada con la anciana de Lee Bom.

El timbre de la hora de almuerzo suena, terminando la clase de ensueño con el profesor Lee. Por suerte aun nos quedaba la reunión de curso para ver los preparativos para una salida a terreno.

Quiero mi comida – dice Hangeng poniéndose de pie.

Está bien, salgamos antes de que la bruja nos salte encima de nuevo – sigo a Hangeng hasta la salida, mirando a Lee Bom, quien hace gestos de burla como imitándome.

Hangeng me toma del brazo y ambos salimos de la clase.

El profesor Lee llega hasta la sala de profesores, después de dejar los papeles en su oficina, siendo observado por todos. Al parecer seguían apostando en su contra. Desde que ingreso a la escuela que no daban un peso por él, sobre todo después de saber el curso problemático que le asignaron. Y luego, se enteró por el profesor Brian Joo que algunos de los profesores más antiguos tenían una apuesta sobre su cabeza.

Profesor Lee DongHae – dice el profesor Ryeowook haciéndole señas con la mano. El profesor Lee se acerca hasta la mesa en donde se encontraba quien lo llamó.

Hola Ryeowook-nim – saluda DongHae sonriendo.

Tiene cara de cansancio, cosa inusual en usted – comenta Ryeowook viendo como DongHae se sentaba frente a él, con su caja de almuerzo – ¿acaso esas dos estudiantes volvieron a meterse en problemas?

Algo así – dice DongHae suspirando acongojado – pero nada que no se pueda arreglar.

De verdad que le tengo envidia DongHae sshi, tiene mucha paciencia con esas dos niñas.

En el fondo no son malas como todo el mundo cree. Solo no saben tratar con ellas.

¡Aun así! Es increíble como las maneja y ellas le hacen caso en todo.

Si, supongo que si – dice sonriendo, mirando su caja de comida. Esas dos niñas ocupaban la mayor parte de su energía y de sus pensamientos, ¿por qué no decirlo? Siempre metiéndose en problemas y era a él a quien acudían siempre que ellas comenzaban a ocasionar alguna pelea. En un comienzo se sentía bien el ser el responsable por algo tan importante. Pero después de 3 meses con lo mismo, ¡su energía necesitaba una recarga urgente!

DongHae-sshi, ¿le molestaría decirme que hicieron esta vez? – pregunta Ryeowook muy interesado. Las peleas de esas dos jóvenes siempre eran el tema del momento en el salón de profesores, sobre todo por las apuestas que también hacían con ellas.

Nada que ya no se sepa – dice cerrando su caja de almuerzo, ya había terminado de comer su pobre almuerzo (arroz con kimchi). Ryeowook lo miro intrigado, de verdad quería saber la copucha de primera fuente, pero cuando DongHae se cerraba, no había forma de sacarle palabra. – Si me disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer en mi oficina – dice poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta. Varios profesores se acercaron a Ryeowook para saber si había averiguado algo y al saber que no, se sintieron igual de decepcionados que él.

DongHae abandono la sala de profesores, había ido hasta allí con la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo Brian Joo, el profesor de inglés, pero solo se topó con un interrogatorio innecesario.

Llego a su oficina y se echó sobre su sillón, de verdad se sentía cansado. Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió unos golpes en la puerta. Pero se abrió antes de que el pudiera decir "pase".

¿Dónde te habías metido? – fue lo primero que salió de la boca de DongHae al ver como el profesor Joo entraba a su oficina cerrando la puerta.

Estaba en la cafetería, no traje almuerzo hoy. – Dice sentándose en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de DongHae – ¿Y? ¿Qué paso ahora? En la sala de profesores no dejaban de comentar un escándalo en tu salón hoy en la mañana, que al parecer comenzó antes de que empezara mi clase.

Ya sabes quienes fueron las del problema, no es necesario que te explique, ¿o si? – dice molesto, llevando una mano a su frente para sobarla.

Ok, ok… no lo tomes contra mí. Si dijo el profesor Ryeowook que no pudo sacarte una palabra, pero no pensé que andabas tan a la defensiva.

Sabes que no me gustan las apuestas que hacen en la sala de profesores, ¡sobre todo implicando a mis alumnos! – se levanta del sillón enojado y camina hacia la ventana de su oficina.

Lo sé, pero no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Esas apuestas se corren desde antes de que llegaras a la escuela. Y esas dos chicas han sido el _"hot topic"_ desde que quedaron juntas en tu clase. – DongHae se apoya contra el vidrio de la ventana para ver a Brian, cruzándose de brazos – antes daban de que hablar, nunca se llevaron bien, pero todo se volvió más interesante desde que están juntas.

¡Lo sé! Lo sé… lo peor que pude haber hecho es entrar a esta escuela, ni los otros profesores me respetan.

¿Lo dices por la apuesta en tu contra?

¿Por qué más lo diría? – se gira nuevamente para mirar por la ventana, captando algo que le llama la atención. Una de sus alumnas problemáticas estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, almorzando con su amigo igual de problemático.

¿Por qué sonríes de repente? ¿Que estas mirando? – Brian se levanta de la silla para ir a la ventana, pero DongHae lo detiene a medio camino – ¿era una de tus alumnas verdad?

DongHae no dice nada y solo empuja suavemente a Brian devuelta a la silla – no sabes mentir amigo – comenta Brian volviendo a sentarse.

¿Qué puedo hacer? Me importan más de lo que llegue a imaginar. No me gusta que peleen.

¿Me contaras que hicieron hoy? – dice Brian poniéndose cómodo en su silla para escuchar la historia.

Al parecer Lee Bom quería cortarle el pelo a Park HanByul – Brian abre los ojos sorprendido – no se los detalles, pero el alumno que me vino a buscar me dijo eso, así que corrí al salón de clases sin pensarlo, encontrándome con HanByul y Bom en el suelo, ambas con _"armas"_ en la mano y tomadas del cabello.

¿Y qué hicieron al verte?

Escondieron lo que tenían en las manos y se hicieron las inocentes como siempre…

¿algún consejo? – pregunta apoyándose en la mesa de su oficina, mirando a Brian angustiado.

Sé lo que estas pensado DongHae sshi, pero sabes que no puedes involucrarte más de lo que ya estas. Y me refiero a como profesor y como hombre – DongHae hace una mueca de disgusto y se aleja nuevamente de Brian acercándose a la ventana – aun que me lo niegues, te conozco. Por algo soy tu sunbae de la universidad, ¿o no? – observa como DongHae deja escapar un bufido de molestia, mientras sigue mirando por la ventana – no sé cuál de las dos es la que más llama tu atención, pero estaré esperando el momento a que te decidas para que me lo digas. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras. – dice con una amable sonrisa en su rostro. DongHae vuelve a sentarse en su silla para ponerse a trabajar. Brian se levanta de donde estaba y camina hacia la puerta para marcharse.

Hyung-nim – dice DongHae llamando su atención – gracias – murmura avergonzado. Brian solo asiente sonriendo y sale de la oficina dejándolo solo con sus papeles y problemas sin resolver.

De todas las horas de clases, el momento del almuerzo es mi favorito, es ideal para intimidar a jóvenes novatos a que me den su almuerzo, había logrado hacerme de tres almuerzos y Heechul de cinco, suficiente. Nos acomodamos en una banca donde un árbol daba sombra.

¡Ves que ni almorzar tranquila puedo!

Porque lo dices Bom-sshi – pregunta mi amigo a lo que yo apunto en dirección norte. Ahí estaba la estúpida de HanByul con su pulgoso amigo.

Ojalá y la rama de ese árbol se le cayera encima – comente con malicia.

Olvídala ya por un momento, quiero digerir bien mi comida. Por cierto toma – Heechul me paso un espejo y algodón – arréglate amiga te ves horrible.

¡Ah! Cierto ~ - había olvidado lo indecorosa de mi apariencia, con razón esta vez me fue fácil quitar los almuerzos, tenía un aspecto horrible.

¿Irás a mi casa hoy?

No creo, tengo cosas que hacer – le digo con la boca media llena.

¿Cosas?, ¿qué tipo de cosas?

Bueno…¡cosas!... ¿no te tengo porque decir todo no? Yo no te pregunto todo lo que haces…

¡Yaish! – Heechul agarra una de mis mejillas con los palitos – ¡ahora no puedo saber nada!

Hee…..chul…..suelta…

¿Cuándo va ser el día que se estén tranquilo los dos?

¡Shindong-sshi! – Dejo mi caja de almuerzo y me abalanzo sobre mi amigo – Ya te extrañaba.

¡No me te pegues! ¡¿Eh?!... suelta, suelta… Heechul ¡quítamela de encima! – pero fue ignorado completamente.

Dime, ¿lo tienes? - pregunto ansiosa.

¡Aquí esta! Todos los apuntes de lo que lleva el día, ¿feliz? – Shindong se sienta y comienza a mirar las cajas de almuerzo.

¡Muchísimo! ¡Elije una! – le digo mientras guardo los apuntes en mi bolso luego lo dejo a un lado sin darme cuenta que no lo cerré.

Menudo espectáculo el de hoy no – comenta Shindong – Me hice de una buena ganancia con las apuestas.

¡Ni que lo digas!, ¿pero cómo es eso que andas apostando, eh? Dijiste que no lo harías.

Que puedo hacer, de eso vivo, intercambio cosas… lo que necesiten lo tengo, si no, lo obtengo. Así tiene que ser la vida del estudiante- mi amigo sonríe ampliamente.

Si de las mejores cualidades de Shindong es de tener mente de comerciante y no da puntada sin hilo, pero es honesto, por eso todos en la escuela lo admiran, aparte es divertido estar con él, además fue el único que no salió arrancando de mí, por eso es digno de mi confianza. Y de mis tareas.

La campana suena dando el fin del almuerzo, aún quedaban como dos clases más, el día era eterno, al menos ya estaba nuevamente presentable por si me topaba con el profesor Lee. Al tomar mi bolso, todos mis cuadernos caen al piso.

¡Tsk!, menuda estupidez, - me agacho para recoger mis cosas.

¿Qué es esto Bom-sshi? – Heechul tenía en sus manos un montón de folletos.

A ver déjame ver – Shindong también se acerca para curiosear.

Bom-sshi ¿son folletos de universidades?... – Heechul me mira atónito.

¡Noona! Quieres ir a una universidad – ante mi mirada de horror y vergüenza no supe que responder y atine a quitarle los folletos.

¡Eso no les importa! ¡Y no me llames Noona!- me volteo para avanzar, pero Heechul me calza.

Hey… ¿¡es una broma!?... ¿la universidad? - soltando una ruidosa carcajada.

¡QUE! ¿Algún problema con eso? – le digo a la defensiva.

No, hey, no es…es que… es toda una sorpresa, no me habías comentado nada – me mira serio, poco habitual en él.

¡Bueno y si quiero ir que! ¡Crees que me voy a quedar en la escuela de por vida!

Bueno pero habías dicho que te querías quedar por el profesor Lee todos los años necesarios.

Bien, bien, ¿pero puedo cambiar de opinión no?.. – estaba totalmente avergonzada y no pude evitar ponerme colorada por tal situación. Precisamente no le había comentado a mi amigo para evitar tales cuestionamientos.

Pero sabes que para tales universidades debes dar pruebas y esas cosas ¿no?, y perdona que te diga pero con tus notas más que cerca estas bien lejos…

¡CREES QUE DE ESO NO ME DOY CUENTA! - me altere, tal conversación no me estaba gustando. – ¡CREES QUE NO SOY CONCIENTE DE ELLO, ACASO CREES

QUE QUIERO SER UNA BRUTA TODA MI VIDA! – no pude evitar sentir vergüenza y creía que todos me estaban observando. Eso me hacía sentir peor y débil.

No le di oportunidad de que me dijeran nada más, y salí casi corriendo hacia la sala, extrañamente veía borroso, y me di cuenta que era porque casi lloraba. Odiaba tal signo de debilidad. Subí la escalera, y me desvié para ir al baño arreglarme, pero choco con alguien y casi caigo de bruces al suelo si no es porque me sujetan del brazo y la cintura.

¿Estás bien? – me pregunta una armoniosa voz. Enfoque bien la vista y mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver que era el profesor Lee. – Te pregunte si estabas bien – me mira preocupado.

Eh…si…si – le dije embobada.

¿Segura?, no tienes buena cara, ¿estas enferma? – me pone una mano sobre mi frente. No sé cómo reaccionar, nunca, de todos mis intentos lo había tenido tan cerca.

No...No... estoy enferma, solo…yo… corrí, eso es todo. – que explicación más absurda "tsk".

Ten, se te cayó estos….eh, ¿universidades Lee Bom? – mira sonriendo ampliamente. Yo aun sin poder decir nada, pero sintiendo como los colores me volvían al cuerpo.

Bueno yo…eh…

Te felicito, en serio me alegra que estés pensando en tu futuro, me parece muy bien, es más si deseas ayuda solo pídemela, más información, conversaciones vocacionales, lo que quieras. ¿Te parece bien? – yo solo asentí con la cabeza mirándolo hipnotizada. – Bien, estudia mucho Lee Bom sshi – me da unas palmadas en la cabeza y se retira con una gran sonrisa.

Me le quedo viendo, sin dudas es el mejor hombre del mundo, y algún día tiene que ser mío, ni HanByul se interpondrá.

Bom sshi ~ porque saliste corriendo – Heechul venía subiendo la escala, con el aire fallándole – no era para que salieras corriendo que te pasa.

Heechul – le dije firme – consígueme un cerebrito.

¿Qué? De que me estás hablando.

Dije – me volteé para mirarlo – que necesito un cerebrito, un nerd, un ratón de biblioteca,

¡alguien!, ¡quien sea!

¿Y para que quieres uno? – Heechul se cruza de brazos mirándome curioso.

Si eh de ir a la universidad, necesito alguien que me enseñe, tengo que aprobar el año escolar, y no me quedare de brazos cruzados. – Vuelvo a mirar hacia la dirección donde se había ido mi amado profesor, - es hora de un cambio.

Me asustas Bom sshi - me dijo de forma irónica, en el fondo sabía que mi amigo me había comprendido. – no será fácil. ¡Te digo eh!

De repente una fantástica idea se me cruzo por la mente, al ver a Kyuhyun entran al salón. Mi sonrisa era más grande que mi idea.

Heechul, creo que ya lo encontré – dije satisfactoriamente.

El timbre para ingresar a clases ya sonó, pocas ganas tenia de ingresar a la siguiente clase. Aún faltaban 2 horas más para volver a ver al profesor Lee y su hermosa sonrisa.

¡Byul-ah! ¿No quieres volver a clases? ¿Por qué no te paras? – decía Hangeng extendiendo su mano frente a mí para que me parara del césped. Empuje su mano hacia un lado rehusándome a tomarla, pero el terco me agarro del brazo y de un tirón me puso de pie.

¡YAH! ¿Quieres dejarme moretones acaso?

¡Hey! Si no entramos a clases el profesor Kangin vendrá a golpearnos con su regla – hace un gesto con las manos imitando los azotes, poniendo cara de psicópata

¡Para ya! Está bien, camina – dije empujándolo para que se pusiera en marcha.

Entramos al salón topándome con la no agradable sorpresa de ver a Lee Bom merodeando cerca de Kyuhyun junto a su estrambótico amigo. Al parecer no le decían algo muy agradable por las caras que ponía.

¡Permiso~! – digo corriendo hacia un lado a Heechul para pasar a mi puesto, seguida por Hangeng quien le hizo frente a Heechul cuando trato de devolverme el empujón.

¡Yaish! – Gritó Heechul encarando a Hangeng – ¡deja de interponerte donde no te llaman!

¡Heechul! Déjalo, tú sabes que ese perro faldero no entiende razones. Vámonos – dice Lee Bom parándose del banco de Kyuhyun donde estaba sentada _"conversando"_ con el – y tú, ya me darás tu respuesta después. Estaré esperando~

Si, estaremos esperando _"cariñito"~_ \- dice Heechul con un tono meloso, recalcando el _"cariñito"_ al mirarme. Kyuhyun hace un bufido de molestia.

Ambos se alejan hacia sus asientos, mientras el profesor de matemáticas entra al salón pidiendo orden. Hangeng también vuelve a su puesto sin quitar la vista de Heechul con quien seguía "peleando" con gestos.

Me quedo mirando la nuca de Kyuhyun durante la clase, estaba intrigada por lo que Lee Bom podría querer de él. ¿Acaso ya no le interesaba el profesor? ¿Se dio por vencida? Mire hacia donde Lee Bom se sentaba y la ví… ¡¿TOMANDO APUNTES?! ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? ¿Lee Bom poniendo atención en una clase? Eso sí que es nuevo. Hangeng llama mi atención al ver mi cara de espanto, preguntando que me pasa, yo solo niego con la cabeza. Aun no entiendo el por qué la bruta de Lee Bom está tomando atención en clases, pero no me quedaría tranquila hasta averiguarlo. Esa bruja algo trama.

Al término de la hora de matemáticas, el profesor dejo más tarea aun de la que ya había asignado antes, por suerte Sungmin siempre me salvaba con sus apuntes. Así me era más fácil tener buenas notas.

Lee Bom vuelve al puesto de Kyuhyun y le dice _"sígueme"_ , poniéndose en marcha, Kyuhyun suelta un bufido de molestia y se levanta de su asiento para seguirla. Heechul lo espera en la puerta y sale junto a él del salón.

Necesito saber qué cosa quiere con Kyuhyun esa bruja – le suelto a Hangeng en cuanto salen de la sala ese par. El me mira con cara de no entender, haciéndome golpearlo en la nuca – ¡Yah! ¡No me vengas a poner esas caras a mí que sé que me entiendes!

¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me disfrace de pared y los vaya a espiar?

¡No sé! ¡Pero has algo! – Hangeng pone una mano en su mentón fingiendo pensar –

¡AHORA! – le grito levantándome de mi silla con mi brazo apuntando la puerta. Hangeng me mira resignado y se para, empujando la mesa enojado y sale del salón seguido por mí.

¿Crees que soy muy bueno espiando acaso? – me dice aun enfadado.

¿Tú crees que iba a venir sola a escuchar lo que esa bruja le tiene que decir a Kyuhyun?

¿Acaso quieres quedarte sin almuerzos para el resto de tu vida escolar?

No seas ridícula – me dice tomándome del brazo deteniéndome de golpe – aparte, ¿qué te interesa lo que esa anciana quiera hablar con Kyuhyun? ¿Acaso no te gustaba el profesor Lee? ¿Qué? ¿Ya cambiaste de gustos?

¡Ahora tu eres el ridículo!... ¡Aish! ¡Hombres! ¡No entienden nada! – dije cruzándome de brazos mientras me apoyaba contra la pared.

¿Y dónde crees que fueron? – me pregunta después de unos segundos de silencio, al parecer puso a funcionar su cerebro.

¡Demonios! ¡No lo sé! ¡Por eso te dije que te apuraras! – exclame exasperada mirando a Hangeng enfadada, ya nada se podía hacer. No sabía dónde estaban hablando ni de qué. Suspire resignada, dejándome caer al suelo aun apoyada en la pared.

¡HanByul-sshi! – Escucho decir por esa voz tan conocida por mí, estaba como grabada en mi memoria – HanByul-sshi, ¿te encuentras bien? – pregunta agachándose junto a mí, Hangeng solo sonríe cruzado metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos.

¿Profesor Lee? – digo mirándolo embobada.

¿Qué haces en el suelo? ¿Te sientes mal? – me ayuda a ponerme de pie sosteniéndome del brazo, finjo perder el equilibrio y el rápidamente me sostiene de la cintura apegándome a él. Podía sentir con fuerza el aroma de su perfume saliendo por su chaqueta y camisa. – Con cuidado… - susurra dándome escalofríos. Siento como Hangeng hace su típico ruidito de cuando se desespera por algo. – ¿puedes sostenerte en pie? – pregunta alejándome de el con cuidado, aun sosteniéndome de la cintura con fuerza.

Si, gracias profesor – murmuro con voz débil.

Si te sientes muy mal ¿por qué no vas a la enfermería? – siento como el cielo se ilumina… - Hangeng puede acompañarte – y luego todo vuelve a nublarse. Miro a mi amigo que ya está golpeteando el suelo con el pie observándome desesperado, aun con sus manos en los bolsillos.

No, está bien. Ya me siento mejor – digo apoyando mis manos en sus brazos para que me soltara, aunque era lo menos que quería. Él me sonríe preocupado.

Esta bien, entremos al salón para que comience el consejo de curso – suelta mi cintura sonriendo, justo en el momento en que la bruja hace su aparición. Me mira a mí y al profesor, sorprendida, y aún más al fijarse en la poca distancia a la que estamos él y yo… unos, 30 cm. – Hangeng – dice indicándole que me ayudara, por si me "mareaba" de nuevo. Él de inmediato se acerca a mí tomándome del brazo para llevarme al salón. El profesor nos sigue de cerca, pero se detiene antes de entrar al salón. Al parecer se dio cuenta de que Lee Bom estaba en el pasillo junto a Kyuhyun y Heechul.

Los espera en la puerta sonriendo mientras los apura para que entren, veo la cara molesta de Lee Bom y me siento revitalizada. Su mirada se cruza con la mía y ella solo me mira enojada, mientras que yo sonrío victoriosa.

Siento como mi mesa se mueve y es por culpa de Kyuhyun quien al correr su silla molesto paso a llevar mi banco. Yo lo observo incrédula por tal osadía.

Todo es tu culpa – me dice mirándome enfadado. Hangeng se iba a poner de pie para ponerlo en su lugar, pero yo levanto la mano para calmarlo.

¿Mi culpa amor? – pregunto con cara de inocente. – ¿por qué me dices eso?

¡Tsk! Cállate – dice sentándose en su puesto dejándome de piedra.

Era la primera vez que Kyuhyun me contestaba verbalmente algo, siempre eran con gestos más que nada. Estaba sorprendida y a la vez encantada. Ahora si podría meterme con él enserio.

Silencio chicos – pide el profesor desde su puesto. Eeteuk ya estaba adelante ordenando los papeles. Sungmin tomaba asiento junto al profesor para ocupar su mesa ya que era el secretario – bien Eeteuk-sshi, comienza.

Gracias profesor. Bien compañeros, como saben este viernes tenemos una salida a terreno junto con el profesor Lee. Él nos pidió que votáramos por una de las tres opciones que nos dio a elegir. Y la más votada fue – mira a Sungmin.

El jardín botánico – dice Sungmin revisando sus apuntes. El profesor sonríe sorprendido y encantado haciéndome sonreír a mí también. No podía evitarlo, era automático.

Bien, como esa fue la mayoría, ahora tenemos que organizarnos con los preparativos. – mira a Sungmin nuevamente, quien se pone de pie con un plumón en la mano para escribir en la pizarra, después de que termina se vuelve a sentar. – Los grupos en los que nos dividiremos, comida que llevaremos y como es una salida que ocupara todo el día, el bus que tomaremos para ir.

El tercer punto ya está visto – dice Sungmin con su cuaderno de apuntes en la mano sonriendo.

Los puntos que tenemos que tocar ahora son, la división de grupos y el asunto de la comida – se acerca a la pizarra sacando un plumón de su bolsillo – profesor, tenía pensado en hacer un sorteo con respecto a los grupos, pero no todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Así que con Sungmin-sshi y Siwon-sshi, nos reunimos y dividimos al curso en 5 grupos. – el profesor asiente intrigado, Sungmin le acerca un papel donde supongo que tiene escrito los nombres con los grupos divididos y su cara me dice que no es algo muy bueno al ver como apunta algo en la hoja. Después de meditarlo un poco, accedió a como estaban ordenados los grupos.

Continúen por favor – dijo sonriendo. Sungmin le cedió el papel a Eeteuk para que pusiera los nombres en la pizarra. Después de anotar los primeros nombres en los primeros 4 grupos no vi el mío en ninguno ni tampoco el de Hangeng "supongo que estaremos juntos en el quinto" pienso mirando al profesor Lee quien estaba atento mirando la pizarra, hasta su perfil era lindo.

¿Qué?! ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – escucho gritar a la bruja llamando mi atención de inmediato, estaba de pie en su puesto, con ambas manos sobre la mesa echando espuma por la boca… bueno, no literalmente. – ¡no pueden ordenar los grupos así! ¡Exijo que lo cambien de inmediato! – dice apuntando la pizarra y al presidente de la clase. Yo miro la pizarra intrigada y veo los nombres del quinto grupo: Park HanByul, Hangeng, Kim Heechul, ¡¿Lee Bom?! Casi me caí de mi silla.

¡Eeteuk-sshi! – Digo llamando la atención del presidente, levantando la mano – ¿no puedes cambiar los grupos? ¿Cómo quieres que ella y yo estemos en el mismo grupo?

¿Acaso quieres matarme en el intento? ¿Ah? – digo intentando mantener la calma, ya que el profesor Lee estaba presente, escuchando todo con atención. Lee Bom estaba fuera de sí y Heechul intentaba calmarla, tironeándola para que volviera a sentarse.

A ver chicas – dice el profesor Lee poniéndose de pie, hablándonos a mí y a Lee Bom, mirándonos alternadamente – ustedes me prometieron que se iban a llevar bien de ahora en adelante ¿no? Este es solo una prueba más para comprobar que si es cierto lo que me prometieron y no solo lo dijeron por librarse de un castigo – dice poniéndose serio. ¡Dios!

¡Como amo esa expresión! – ahora, ustedes dos en un mismo grupo no me parece del todo mal, aparte que estarán con sus amigos cercanos.

Pero profesor…

¡Nada de peros Lee Bom! – Dice callándola de inmediato – ahora, continuemos con la reunión – vuelve a sentarse junto a Sungmin en su puesto, se veía molesto y no me agradaba para nada esa sensación.

E-está bien – Eeteuk vuelve a tomar la palabra para continuar con la reunión, pero poco ya me importaba seguir escuchando. Ahora tendría que soportar a esa bruja de Lee Bom el viernes en la salida a terreno, comer con ella y andar con ella y su amiguito para todos lados. Que desgracia más grande.

El consejo de curso llego a su fin y ya todo estaba listo para la salida del viernes, el profesor aún se veía molesto. Necesitaba hablar con él, no me gustaba verlo así. Pero al parecer Lee Bom pensaba hacer lo mismo, ya que en cuanto el profesor se paró para salir del salón (luego de despedirse de la clase) la bruja salió disparada a hablar con él y lo acompaño hasta afuera, ambos hablando. Pude ver como el semblante del profesor cambiaba y se relajaba. Ya no tenía esa cara de enojo en ella y me molesto el no haber

sido yo la que cambiara su expresión. Patee la mesa enfadada, golpeando de paso la silla de Kyuhyun.

Vámonos – le dije a Hangeng quien me miraba intrigado.

¿No vas a ir a hablar con el profesor? – pregunto incrédulo.

Dije ¡vámonos! – pero Hangeng no se movía de su asiento, aun me miraba sorprendido.

No se puede ganar todo en la vida – dice Kyuhyun mientras arreglaba sus cuadernos en su bolso – deberías ya saberlo – se pone de pie y me mira con esa marcada expresión de desprecio y superioridad en su rostro.

¿Que sabes tú de la vida? ¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Ahora eres el conejito de Lee Bom – digo en tono burlón – ¿saltas cuando ella te dice que saltes? ¿Ah? – el solo se ríe bajando la mirada, haciéndome enojar aún más de lo que ya estaba. Me estaba diciendo ridícula sin palabras. Tomo mi bolso de la mesa y empujo a Kyuhyun hacia un lado para salir del salón. Ahora yo era la que echaba espuma por la boca.

Cuando caminaba hacia donde estaban los baños para refrescarme, vi como Lee Bom y el profesor se encontraban fuera de su oficina aun conversando, el profesor tomaba el brazo de la bruja de forma cariñosa mientras le sonreía. ¡Y la desgraciada le sonreía y coqueteaba descaradamente!

Me puse a correr de inmediato, necesitaba llegar al baño para encerrarme y gritar, ya era suficiente por hoy. Cuando llegue, había un par de alumnas conversando y riendo, pero al ver mi rostro huyeron de inmediato asustadas. Tire el bolso al suelo y patee la primera puerta que me tope.

Esa bruja siempre estaba dos pasos antes que yo. Siempre interponiéndose entre el profesor y mi felicidad. ¡Siempre!

Abrí la llave del agua y me moje la cara para calmarme. No soportaba perder ante nadie, menos ante esa bruja maldita. El profesor Lee tenía que ser mío de cualquier manera.

¿Te gusto lo que viste? – al girarme veo a esa bruja parada de brazos cruzados en la puerta del baño mientras sonreía con gusto. Me gire de vuelta sacando un poco de papel para secarme el rostro, ignorándola – ah~ el profesor Lee se preocupa tanto por mi… – decía mientras caminaba hasta el lavamanos que estaba a mi lado – me busco información que necesitaba y me dijo que podía molestarlo cuando quisiera – yo seguía ignorándola mientras me arreglaba el pelo frente al espejo – estuvo a punto de darme su teléfono celular, pero después se arrepintió porque pensó que no sería correcto – dice caminando a mi alrededor aun sonriendo como estúpida – tu nunca podrás ganarme mocosa.

Déjame tranquila – dije recogiendo mi bolso del suelo para poder irme del baño.

¿Qué? ¿No te puedes defender si no está tu perro guardián a tu lado? – se cruza frente a mí no dejándome caminar.

Apártate – dije sin mirarla, no tenía ánimos de discutir con ella.

Awww ¿la nena tiene miedo? – Dice burlonamente – ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué quieres llorar? – Toma unos mechones de mi pelo con sus asquerosos dedos – te habrías visto tan linda con el corte nuevo que tenía pensado para ti.

¡Que me dejes tranquila! – le grito empujándola para que se aparte. Como estaba mal parada y desprevenida pierde el equilibrio unos segundos dándome tiempo para salir del baño casi corriendo. Pero luego ella me alcanza agarrándome del brazo.

¡¿A dónde crees que vas?! ¿Crees que te las vas a sacar barata por lo que acabas de hacer? ¿Ah? – dice acercando su rostro al mío intentando intimidarme.

¿Crees que me das miedo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué eres una anciana? A-N-C-I-A-N-A – digo haciéndole frente, recibiendo una bofetada.

¡Estas muerta mal nacida! – grita tirándose encima mío para golpearme. Pero al momento de caer al suelo siento como alguien la aleja de mi de inmediato. Hangeng me había encontrado – ¡suéltame perro faldero de pacotilla! – la bruja forcejea para soltarse, pero Hangeng la tenía bien agarrada. Yo me paro del suelo limpiando mi uniforme.

Suéltala – le digo a Hangeng quien la suelta de inmediato.

¡Sin tu perro guardián no eres nada! ¡NADA! – me dice sintiéndose humillada.

Di lo que quieras, tus palabras no son más que eso. Palabras – Hangeng se me acerca poniendo una mano en la mejilla que la bruja abofeteo – estoy bien, no te preocupes – le digo apartando su mano de mi rostro. Hangeng asiente y recoge mi bolso que estaba en el suelo – disfruta tu victoria por hoy, poco te durara.

Ya lo veremos – dice Lee Bom caminando para alejarse de nosotros.

Veo al profesor Lee caminando hacia Lee Bom, la observa a ella y luego a mí, nuevamente estaba enfadado. Pude hacerme la victima una vez más, ya que tenía la mejilla roja y con un rasguño pero decidí ignorarlo. Puse una mano en mi mejilla mientras miraba al profesor, quien me observaba atento, esperando a que dijera algo pero luego me voltee dándole la espalda, haciéndole un "desprecio" para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela seguida por Hangeng quien no entendía el por qué no había aplicado a la lastima esta vez.

El profesor Lee había salido de su oficina para buscar a Lee Bom ya que se le había olvidado entregarle otro folleto que encontró para ella, era de una universidad que podía convenirle. Llego hasta donde estaban los baños y se detuvo de golpe al ver como Park HanByul salía de el corriendo, seguida de cerca por Lee Bom quien la tomo del brazo para detenerla. Nuevamente estaban discutiendo y Lee Bom era la más alterada. Desde donde se encontraba no podía escuchar de qué discutían esta vez, se iba a acercar para interponerse cuando ve como Lee Bom abofetea a HanByul. Se queda de piedra unos segundos, ya que nunca había presenciado ninguna de sus peleas antes y luego se sorprende aún más al ver como Lee Bom se abalanza sobre HanByul quien parecía no querer defenderse. Así no era como le habían descrito sus peleas, siempre eran las dos quienes peleaban, no solo una atacando a la otra. Se puso en marcha nuevamente para ir a separarlas pero nuevamente se detiene al ver como Hangeng interviene, tomando a Lee Bom de la cintura levantándola del suelo en donde se encontraba aun HanByul. Hangeng sostiene con fuerza a Lee Bom inmovilizándola por completo, mientras HanByul se levanta

del suelo limpiando su uniforme. Ambas vuelven a intercambiar palabras y luego ve algo que hace que su corazón se apreté un poco. Hangeng posa una mano en la mejilla abofeteada de su amiga con cara preocupada, pero ella la aparta de inmediato con expresión de molestia.

DongHae se queda pensativo unos momentos, cuando ve que Lee Bom se acerca, camina hacia ella llamando la atención de HanByul. Quería hablar con ambas para saber por qué habían peleado esta vez. Necesitaba saber que excusa se inventaban para calmar su enojo pero mientras observa a HanByul esperando a que ella diga algo, solo ve como le da la espalda y se aleja hacia la entrada de la escuela. Dejándolo descolocado.

Mira a Lee Bom que estaba a su lado esperando a que esta le dijera algo también, pero ella hace lo mismo, solo baja la mirada y sigue su camino alejándose de él.

Lee Bom sabía que el profesor las había visto pelear y la vio abofetear a HanByul, quedando como la mala de la película. No podía decir nada a su favor esta vez, así que solo prefirió marcharse y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca.

DongHae llega a la oficina del profesor Joo alterado, ni si quiera toca la puerta antes de entrar hecho un torbellino de problemas y dudas que lo agobiaban.

¿Puedes calmarte? – dice Brian sirviéndole un vaso con agua a su amigo que solo se tomaba la cabeza y repetía frases sin sentido – ¡Hey! Te estoy hablando – acerca el vaso de agua fría a su rostro asustándolo con el contacto frío – deja de balbucear y explícame que paso.

Es que no sé qué es lo que paso, ¡no lo sé! – dice tomándose el agua de un trago, atragantándose un poco comenzando a toser.

¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Más despacio! No quiero muertos en mi oficina ¿o acaso quieres que te de respiración boca a boca? – DongHae abre los ojos asustado haciendo reír a Brian ya que este había estirado los labios simulando dar besos al aire – bien, cálmate y dime que paso

¡Te digo que no sé qué paso!

¡Ok! Ok… dime entonces por que estas tan alterado… ¡y no me digas que es por qué no sabes que paso eh!

Es que… tú sabes que mis alumnas siempre pelean.

Sabía que era algo sobre ellas – interrumpe Brian sentándose sobre su escritorio, DongHae solo lo mira molesto – continua.

Ellas siempre discuten, pelean y… se golpean – dice esto último un tanto dudoso

Si, las he visto pelear y no he podido separarlas – comenta Brian pensativo

¡Bueno! ¡Yo nunca las he visto pelear antes! ¡Nunca!

¡Aja! ¡¿Así que las viste pelear?! No me digas… - murmura poniéndose de pie asustado –

¡te calentaste! ¡Tu pervertido! – dice apuntándolo y riendo.

¡YAH! ¡¿Qué crees que soy?! – DongHae se pone de pie molesto – ¡cómo se te ocurre decir eso! – vuelve a sentarse y a tomar su cabeza entre sus manos despeinándose aún más.

¿Entonces? – pregunta Brian acercándose lentamente a su escritorio para sentarse de nuevo.

¡Me sorprendí!

¿Eso es todo? ¿Por eso el alboroto? – dice Brian decepcionado.

¡No! ¿Me dejas terminar?

Esta bien, lo siento… continua –hace un gesto con su mano para darle la palabra, DongHae solo lo mira y continua relatando.

Me sorprendí porque, siempre que llegaban a buscarme para que fuera a separarlas, las dos estaban enfrascadas en la pelea. Pero nunca pensé que Lee Bom era la que siempre las comenzaba.

Espera, espera… ¿Lee Bom? – dice Brian sorprendido.

Hoy vi como atacaba a HanByul, la abofeteo y luego se le tiro encima para golpearla, pero HanByul no se defendía. No oponía resistencia… - Brian asentía aun sorprendido por lo que su amigo le relataba – si Lee Bom es la que siempre comienza las peleas, no me extraña el por qué HanByul termine peleando con ella, solo intentaba defenderse.

A ver, espera – Brian se pone de pie y se para frente a DongHae poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros – a ver si entendí, ¿estás diciendo que HanByul es la que te gusta más?

¡¿QUE?! ¿Cuándo dije eso? – DongHae se suelta del agarre de Brian y se aleja de él.

La estás viendo como víctima aquí o ¿no? Significa que ella es la que te gusta más.

¿De cuando esta conversación se trata de eso? Te estoy contando algo grave y tú me sales con esa tontería.

Pero DongHae sshi, ¿no te das cuenta? – DongHae niega con la cabeza sin entender de qué habla su Sunbae-nim – mira, tu no escuchaste de que discutían, aparte me dijiste que Lee Bom ataco a HanByul, pero no sabes si HanByul fue la que ataco primero. No viste la pelea del comienzo, ¡ni si quiera sabes el por qué! Y ya estas tratando a una de ellas como víctima.

¿Y por qué entonces no se defendió?

Quizás… quizás vio que estabas observando la pelea. – DongHae pone una expresión que hace a Brian sonreír – así que si te vio.

No lo sé, pero quizás si.

¡Ves! HanByul tendrá cara de santa, pero es tan manipuladora como Lee Bom y sabe que puede conseguir que tengan lastima de ella poniendo esas expresiones de perrito mojado – dice Brian poniendo caras haciendo a DongHae reír – además, el hecho de que te guste le suma puntos contigo. ¡A ambas!

Bueno, tienes razón. Quizás me precipite al juzgar la pelea que tuvieron ambas, pero sabes. Me dolió el verla. Hubiese preferido seguir pecando de ignorante y solo llegar al final como siempre, separándolas y luego sermoneándolas.

Bueno, algún día tenía que tocarte.- dice Brian pensativo – pero dime, ¿es por eso que estabas tan alterado?- DongHae niega con la cabeza – ¿aún hay más?

Las dos me ignoraron por completo – dice volviendo a sentarse en la silla frente al escritorio.

¿Las dos? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Esperaba a que vinieran a mí, como siempre, pidiendo que las perdonara y jurándome que no volvería a ocurrir. Pero las dos me ignoraron.

O sea, hirieron tu orgullo de macho – asiente Brian poniendo una mano en su mentón.

¡Yah! No estoy jugando.

Yo tampoco. El que ninguna de ellas se acercara a ti para pedir tu _"perdón"_ hirió tu orgullo. No sé si de macho, pero te molesto que no te tomaran en cuenta – DongHae mira a su Sunbae-nim sorprendido, había dado en el clavo. Se quedó pensativo mirando el

suelo. – ahora lo que tienes que hacer, es actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Fue solo una pelea más ¿o no?

Pero ellas saben que yo las vi.

Pero actúa, si ellas piensan que en realidad no viste nada todo volverá a lo de siempre y trata de evitar el verlas pelear la próxima vez. Así no te excitas de nuevo – bromea palmeando su espalda al ver como se alteraba nuevamente.

Gracias Sunbae-nim – murmura DongHae sintiéndose derrotado por su superior.

Al volver a su oficina, cae derrotado en su silla, demasiadas emociones y torbellinos de pensamientos por un día, ya tenía suficiente y se preguntaba cuanto más podría durar así, pero lo que más le molestaba y no quería reconocer era que Brian siempre, siempre tenía razón. Saco de una carpeta la ficha de sus dos alumnas problemáticas y las observo un instante, para luego arrogarlas al piso.

Debo estar loco, ¡son tus alumnas por dios! – se repetía a sí mismo. Tomo sus cosas y salió de su oficina, bufando sin sentido. El día tocaba a su fin, al menos mañana sería otro día y confiaba en tener la mente más despejada.

Continuara...

 **Gracias por su tiempo, no olviden decir que les pareció!**

 **y pronto el siguiente capítulo!**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Anoche no pude pegar pestaña, o eso sentía porque estaba muy cansada, y poca atención le ponía a la clase, bostezaba una y otra vez; sobre mi cuaderno solo garabateé caricaturas sin sentido. Heechul me miraba de reojo, de seguro estaba molesto porque no fui a su casa, ni tampoco lo llame hoy en la mañana para venirnos juntos.

…Y es así, como este hombre ha dado su vida a la dramaturgia – Decía con total emoción el profesor Ryeowook – No deben olvidar su ensayo para la otra semana, será con una nota muy importante – paso por mi lado observándome, fijo su mirada en mi cuaderno y meneo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Poco me importo y solo miré por la ventana, estaba de mal humor, y el motivo se me repetía una y otra vez, la cara de decepción del profesor Lee el día anterior. El recordar tal episodio hacia que me hirviera la sangre, por esa maldita mal nacida, ella quedo como víctima y yo como la matona escolar. ¿Qué estaría pensado ahora de mí el profesor Lee?

¿Ya no me ayudaría en buscar una buena universidad? ¿No me orientaría? Y eso significaba no más momentos a solas con él. La campana al fin sonó, tomé mi bolso para salir rápido del salón.

¡Lee Bom! Acércate un momento – me dijo el profesor. _"que no_ _me_ _fastidie"_ – Hay algo que quiero comentarte.

¿Puede ser en otro momento?, ahora no me siento bien – trate de sonar lo más calmada posible.

Solo tomará un segundo – hice una mueca de desagrado y me acerque al escritorio, cruzando mis brazos – Lee Bom te lo diré una vez, pronto no te darás cuenta que el año escolar terminará.

Ya...¿y? – le dije molesta.

Lee Bom esta es tu oportunidad para mejorar tus notas y no volver a repetir grado, el ensayo de la próxima semana es muy importante… - Golpeé la mesa con fuerza haciendo que el profesor saltara y se cubriera el rostro con un libro, me hizo gracia y sonreí.

No me amenace profesor, lo sé perfectamente.

Bi...bi...bien… me alegra que lo ent…enten….entendieras.- el profesor temblaba de pies a cabeza. Lo mire de forma despectiva.

No se preocupe profesor, su "ensayito" de Shakespeare lo tendrá la otra semana, en sus manos – me di vuelta y caminé hacia Kyuhyun, la víbora, me miró con odio y curiosidad.

Me paré al lado de Kyuhyun, cruzada de brazos, Heechul se unió a mí, sin decir palabra y también lo miro cruzándose de brazos.

¿Qué? – dijo él, muy altanero.

No vengas con el "Qué" – dijo mi amigo antes que yo abriera la boca.

Hanbyul pasó por mi lado, chocando conmigo intencionalmente, la miré con odio, pero no quise armar escándalo, mi mente estaba en otro lado así que la ignoré y volví a centrar mi atención en KyuKyun. Le hago una mueca para que se mueva y me siga.

El profesor Lee Donghae llegó a la sala de profesores con un ánimo extrañamente alegre. Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, saludaba con energía y entusiasmo a quien se cruzara por su caminó. Incluso dio unos pasos de baile con la profesora de cocina, dejándola anonadada.

¡Profesor Lee, parece de buen ánimo hoy! – le dice el profesor Kangin, mirándolo extrañado.

¡Buen ánimo es poco! ¡Me siento bien hoy!

Ojalá y le dure – murmuran por lo bajo.

Yo creo que ya perdió el juicio – murmuraban otros.

De entre la multitud de profesores curioseando, salió Brian Joo anonadado por lo que estaba viendo.

Hey… DongHae-sshi...Hey – Pone sus manos en la cara del profesor con expresión preocupada.

Sunbae-Nim!... – dice alegre…

Oh no… -sentencia Brian – amigo necesitas un café, sígueme.

Ambos entran en la oficina del profesor Joo y este lo trata de sentar en la silla.

¡Pero en qué demonios estas pensado! – Le dice un poco molesto y divertido a la vez

¡De que hablas!, ¿acaso no puedo llegar feliz y contento al trabajo? – pregunta con inocencia.

No en ese estado – acerca a DongHae al escritorio y le pone en frente un tazón de café, del cajón saca un limón y un cuchillo, exprimiendo el jugo en el tazón – ¡Bébete eso!

¡Cual estado! ¡Yo me encuentro perfectamente bien! – DongHae empieza a dar vuelta en la silla pero Brian lo detiene divertido.

¡Amigo!... ¿no dormiste anoche? ¿Cuántas energéticas tomaste?

¿Cuántas?...uhm….unas cinco…seis...siete, eeeee, no lo sé – DongHae reía sin parar.

¡Bien bébete esto y me cuentas! – Brian ayudo al hiperquinético a beberse el café con limón, la mezcla servía, uno, con el limón se le fueran los humos, y dos, el café lo despabilara. Al cabo de unos minutos dio resultado.

Lo lamentó Hyung-nim – DongHae echaba su cabeza atrás como si acabara de despertar de una pesadilla. – Como…como supiste lo que me pasaba.

¿Todavía olvidas que te conozco de la universidad?, lo hacías siempre que querías estudiar toda la noche, o simplemente no querías dormir, o cuando aquella chica te dejó… o cuando la otra…sabes…quiso….

¡Yah! Vale, vale, ya entendí no sigas – reía por lo bien que le conocía su amigo.

No te preguntare el porqué de este numerito porque ya logro imaginármelo – Brian se sentó en la orilla del escritorio esperando que DongHae diera una explicación.

No estoy seguro, pero ya sé que es lo que debo hacer. – DongHae se levanta de la silla y sale de la oficina – Gracias nuevamente.

¡Y luego me dices por cual te decidiste! – lograr gritarle a su amigo antes que cerrara la puerta por completo.

DongHae solo reía al escuchar las tonterías de su amigo, lo único que pretendía hacer en ese momento era buscar a sus alumnas, hablar con ellas sobre lo que paso el día anterior, ellas se disculparían y todo volvería hacer tan normal como siempre.

Pero por más que el busco no lograba encontrarlas, llevaba toda la mañana y nada, así que lo mejor era esperarlas fuera del salón de clases, antes que salieran al primer descanso. Cuando sonó la campana, sintió un poco de nervios, y se aclaraba la garganta, la verdad que no tenía idea de cómo abordar el tema. Recién se daba cuenta que todo era una tontería, cuando vio salir primero a Hanbyul.

Antes que pudiera decir algo, Hangeng salió tras ella, intercambiaron palabras, hizo un movimiento como que se devolvería al salón y DongHae caminó para topársela, en eso se cruza miradas con Hangeng, quien rápidamente la gira y pasa un brazo por sobre sus hombros, llevándosela lejos del profesor. Esta rápidamente quita el brazo pero lo sigue con resignación.

¿Qué había sido eso?, fue completamente ignorado y además si no conociese bien a sus alumnos creería que Hangeng lo desafiaba con la mirada. Al rato salió Lee Bom, ella sí que no se escaparía de su interrogatorio.

Lee Bom sshi~ necesitamos hablar de lo ocurrido ayer – dijo tajantemente, viendo como en el rostro de ella decía _Pánico._

¡Profesor Lee como está usted! – saluda Heechul que sale al rescate de su amiga.

Bien, bien, - saluda educadamente – Lee Bom acompáñame – más que pedírselo, parecía una orden.

Lo…lo siento profesor Lee – débilmente sale de la boca de la chica. – Yo…estoy ocupada ahora, no puedo acompañarlo.

DongHae le queda viendo extrañado, y se da cuenta que Kyuhyun está con ellos, más extraño todavía, los tres chicos se alejan del profesor, dejándolo anonadado; que extraño comportamiento era este.

El mejor lugar para una conversación tranquila era la biblioteca, así que los tres nos dirigimos ahí y nos sentamos lo más al fondo posible.

Bueno KyuHyunnie ~, que decidiste – le pregunte un tanto nerviosa.

Espero y la respuesta sea positiva – amenazo Heechul.

El chico aludido, bufaba por lo bajo, seguro pensaba que estar cerca de dos personas problemáticas ya llamaba la atención, pero ya relacionarse, eran palabras mayores-.

Ya te dije, que no me gusta relacionarme con ustedes, no tengo porque aceptar nada que salga de ustedes dos. – nos dijo decidido

¡Yah! Tu niño… - Heechul golpea la mesa y se le acerca amenazante. Pero yo lo hago sentarse nuevamente.

Con esos modales tampoco me harán cambiar de opinión, lo siento no puedo ayudarlos.

Había estado escuchando atenta, no dije nada, me levanto de la silla y me aproximo a la ventana, meditando, tras un momento de pausa Kyuhyun hastiado se levanta para retirarse.

Kyuhyun espera… - le digo más nerviosa aún – Heechul retírate…

¿Qué? – mi amigo me miraba desconfiado de mis palabras.

Que te retires te digo, déjame a solas con él. – mi amigo molesto se retira, lanzado una mirada amenazadora a Kyuhyun. Por mi parte espero que desaparezca de mi vista por completo. Me muerdo el labio inferior, nerviosa por lo que diría a continuación.

Sé que todo esto es raro para ti, y entiendo que no quieras aceptar lo que te ofrezco, pero veras… – titubeo antes de seguir – Kyuhyun dependo de ti, eres el único que puede ayudarme – esto iba contra todas mis reglas, pero era necesario, jamás le había rogado a nadie y aquí estoy, rogando para que este chico me ayude. Me puse colorada, no sabía si lo estaba haciendo bien, me volví a sentar – o al menos…ayúdame con el ensayo de la próxima semana… al menos dame esa oportunidad - le dije bajando la mirada, me sentía derrotada, había caído en lo más bajo, y si alguien se enteraba mi reputación se iba al suelo.

Empieza por pedir estos libros – me entrega un papel con una lista de libros – es mejor empezar con algo de historia, luego a la hora de almuerzo te espero aquí, si no vienes, ni creas que tendrás otra oportunidad – él simplemente se paró, y no dijo nada más, salió y lo perdí de vista. No podía salir de mi asombro, tal vez debería ser sincera más seguido.

El profesor Lee caminaba rumbo a la cafetería, había visto como HanByul y Hangeng se dirigían hacia allá después del fallido intento de hablar con Lee Bom. Llego hasta la cafetería sintiéndose un acosador. Las había estado buscando por todas partes y cuando logra encontrarlas ambas vuelven a dejarlo "plantado".

Esperó en la puerta de la cafetería a que ella saliera, no quería entrar y que todos lo vieran hablando con una alumna, menos "rogándole" prácticamente que hablara con él.

El timbre avisando que quedaban 5 minutos suena, acortando su espera.

HanByul-sshi – dice llamando su atención nuevamente al verla salir de la cafetería, con Hangeng caminando tras ella – necesito conversar contigo sobre lo de ayer – se cruza en su camino colocándose frente a ella con aire autoritario

Lo de ayer? – dice ella tocándose la mejilla que Lee Bom había abofeteado, tenía un parche curita cubriendo lo que parecía ser un rasguño.

Vamos a mi oficina – dice apuntando hacia su espalda. HanByul cubre su rostro con sus manos comenzando a llorar, dejando a DongHae sin entender que ocurría, acaso había dicho algo malo?. Hangeng de inmediato se acerca a ella abrazándola por los hombros, mirando al profesor de manera desafiante nuevamente

Disculpe profesor Lee – dice Hangeng comenzando a caminar con HanByul, aun sosteniéndola por los hombros. Ese comportamiento de Hangeng de verdad estaba comenzando a molestar al profesor.

El profesor sigue con la mirada a ambos alumnos que caminan por el pasillo alejándose de él. No entiende el por qué HanByul comenzó a llorar. _"¿Acaso pensó que la regañaría?"_ pensaba mientras observaba la espalda de ella.

Se rasco la cabeza sin entender el porqué del extraño comportamiento de sus alumnas.

¿No nos sigue? – pregunto a Hangeng que aún sigue sosteniéndome por los hombros

No, se quedó parado ahí mirándonos.

Excelente – sonrío secando mis lágrimas falsas – ya deja de abrazarme – digo sacando las manos de Hangeng de mis hombros mirándolo seria. Él se aleja un paso de mí, a la distancia de siempre.

Aun no entiendo que quieres hacer, el profesor de verdad se veía preocupado por ti.

¡Me alegro! Así peor le va a esa bruja por pegarme ayer, la maldita dejo una marca en mi rostro – digo tocándome la mejilla donde tenía la tirita. – Y Kyuhyun aún no vuelve… - murmuro al llegar a la sala y ver el asiento vacío que esta frente al mío – creo que ya se lo que trama esa bruja – digo mirando a Hangeng. El me observa sin entender nada, como siempre. Dejo escapar un bufido de molestia y me siento en mi puesto.

El timbre de fin del descanso suena y los últimos alumnos entran al salón, con Lee Bom y Kyuhyun incluidos. Me molesta el verlos juntos, ya que Kyuhyun es mi "juguete". El hecho de que ahora se junte con Lee Bom, hace que mi juguete este contaminado. No dándome ganas de jugar con el otra vez. Kyuhyun vuelve a su puesto después de intercambiar unas palabras con Lee Bom y me observa antes de sentarse, yo corro mi mirada fingiendo un desprecio y corro mi silla junto con la mesa para que la silla de Kyuhyun no la toque cuando se siente.

¡Muy bien clase! ¡Saquen sus libros y ábranlos en la página 45! – dice el profesor al llegar al salón. Saco mi libro y mi cuaderno, esperando a poner atención en clases y riéndome de Lee Bom al ver como la bruta también hace lo mismo.

El resto de las clases paso sin novedad. Hangeng termino por quedarse dormido en clases, hasta la hora de ed. Física. Que era su clase favorita.

Después que sonó el timbre, todos fuimos a los camerinos a cambiarnos ropa sin demora. El profesor Kangin era muy estricto con el horario, solo dándonos media hora para cambiarnos. Cuando ya estábamos todos listos nos reunimos en el gimnasio.

¡YAH! ¡Por qué tardan tanto! – grita el profesor al vernos entrar. Estaba con el silbato en la boca y una pelota de básquet debajo del brazo. – ¡todos a correr! ¡AHORA! – toca el silbato, colocándonos a todos a trotar alrededor de la cancha. Hangeng se destaca del resto, yendo a la cabeza del grupo.

Luego de unas 5 vueltas, nos detiene con el silbato y hace que nos ordenemos en grupos de hombres y mujeres por separado.

¡Bien! Ahora que calentaron, comenzaremos con los ejercicios. La semana pasada quedamos en que los hombres tenían que subir las graderías 10 veces y las mujeres 5. – todos nos quejamos haciendo que el vuelva a tocar el silbato – ¡silencio! ¿Quieren que agregue más?

¡Nooo! – decimos todos al unísono

Entonces, ¡los hombres comienzan! – toca el silbato y las mujeres nos apartamos a un lado para mirar. El profesor divide a los hombres en 4 grupos para subir y bajar.

Yo me tiro al suelo de espaldas, esta clase era aburrida si no hacíamos algún deporte y el profesor Kangin era un fanático del ejercicio físico, así que rara vez jugábamos a algo.

¿Ya estas cansada lagartija? – me dice Lee Bom parándose a mi cabeza, mirándome hacia abajo con los brazos cruzados y una mueca burlona. Me enderezo de inmediato ignorándola, observando a los hombres subir las graderías. Hangeng estaba en el grupo. –

¿qué? ¿Me ignoras ahora? – siento que se agacha a mi espalda. Su aura maligna me da escalofríos – por tu culpa el profesor Lee me ve como una matona ahora – dice tomándome del pelo, tirándome la cabeza hacia atrás. Las chicas que estaban a mi alrededor se alejan de inmediato – seguirás ignorándome ahora que sostengo tu _"¿lindo cabello"?_ ¡¿Ah?! – dice jalándomelo más fuerte.

Suéltame – digo, tomando la muñeca de la mano que sostiene mi pelo.

¿O qué? – pregunta desafiante.

¡QUE ME SUELTES! – grito llamando la atención de todos, incluyendo la del profesor Kangin quien viene de inmediato hasta donde estamos, la bruja me suelta de inmediato haciéndose la loca.

¡¿Que sucede aquí?! – pregunta el profesor mirándonos a ambas, exigiendo respuestas

Nada profesor, solo que HanByul no tiene sentido del humor – dice la maldita haciéndose la inocente. Yo miro a Hangeng, que ya había terminado los ejercicios, para que se calmara. Estaba en posición de ataque.

¿Es cierto eso? – me pregunta el profesor, yo solo asiento sin mirarlo, aun sobando mi cabeza. – ¡bien! ¡Manténganse calladas! No desconcentren los ejercicios – dice volviendo a las gradas para continuar.

Así que sabes mantener la boca cerrada – dice la bruja aun a mi espalda.

Déjame tranquila – me pongo de pie y me alejo de ella, así evito que vuelva a acercarse a mí, sobre todo porque Hangeng se sienta a mi lado mirándola fijamente. Veo como el travesti de su amigo llega a su lado todo alborotado, después de hacer el ejercicio, para hablar con ella.

Después de unos minutos, el profesor llama a las mujeres para que comiencen el ejercicio. Desgraciadamente me deja en el mismo grupo que esa bruja y quedamos al final.

Esperamos largo rato separadas por las otras compañeras que estaban en nuestro grupo. Pero al momento en que nos toca subir y bajar las gradas, las tipas se corren de nuestro lado, dejándonos juntas. Lee Bom me empuja ya que quedamos muy cerca, haciéndome perder el equilibrio levemente. Cuando lo recupero la miro con cara de querer asesinarla, pero ella solo sonríe burlonamente, exasperándome aún más.

¡Bien! ¡Comiencen! – dice el profesor tocando el silbato.

Subimos la primera sin problemas. Pero al ir bajando se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de hacer tropezar a la bruja, a ver si vuela la maldita. Como íbamos bajando juntas, no se me haría problema. Pero tendría que ser a la cuarta vuelta.

Subimos y bajamos, bajo la atenta mirada de todos. Quizás esperaban este espectáculo. Ya a la cuarta subida, pude notar el cansancio de Lee Bom, así sus reflejos serían más lentos al momento de hacerla caer. Comenzamos a bajar y cuelo mi pie entre los suyos, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Por fin vería volar a la maldita, pensé. Pero no contaba que fuera más rápida que yo y en un segundo me agarró de las piernas para que cayera con ella.

Las dos rodamos gradería abajo quedando tiradas en el suelo. Esto sí que dolería mañana.

Sentí que todos corrían a vernos, pero el golpe había sido fuerte, alcance a ver a la bruja igual de lastimada que yo antes de perder el conocimiento por completo.

Desperté acostada en una cama, suponiendo que era la enfermería respire aliviada al comprobar que aun podía mover mis extremidades. Me acomode mejor en ella, quejándome. Me dolía todo.

No te esfuerces – dice una voz que hizo que mi corazón se paralizara. – la caída fue grave por lo que me dijeron, por suerte ninguna de las dos termino con los huesos rotos esta vez – ¡Era el profesor Lee! Estaba sentado a mi lado en una silla con los brazos cruzados, observándome. No pude evitar sonreír al verlo.

¿Que… que hace aquí? – pregunte ya bajando de la nube… un poco.

Soy su profesor, ¿o no? Tengo que cuidar de ustedes. En especial de ustedes dos – dice bajando la mirada, descruzando los brazos – ¿cómo te sientes?

¿Molida? – digo ya sentándome sobre la cama, noto que en la cama que está al otro lado del profesor esta Lee Bom acostada, aun inconsciente. Me fijo bien donde está sentado el profesor. Prácticamente esta al centro de las dos camas, mirándome desde ahí. No puedo evitar el sentirme molesta.

¿Qué… que paso? ¿Don… dónde estoy? – pregunta la bruja despertando, de inmediato el profesor se fija en ella. Sonriendo.

Estas en la enfermería – responde el profesor, asustándola, ya que la bruja pone cara de sorpresa al verlo. – trata de no moverte mucho, estas lastimada. Pero nada grave – dice sonriendo con ternura al verla como se acomoda igual que yo, sentada sobre la cama.

Suelto un bufido de molestia cruzándome de brazos. ¿Acaso el profesor de verdad prefería a esa bruja antes de mí?

Profesor Lee… ¿qué hace aquí? – pregunta la bruja, haciéndome enojar aún más. El profesor se ríe dejándola tonta.

HanByul-sshi me pregunto lo mismo y lo mismo te respondo. Soy su profesor. Tengo que cuidar de ustedes – dice sonriéndole a la muy maldita.

Ahh… - responde la bruta media atontada, supongo que es más por el golpe que por el profesor.

Aunque no me alegra el hecho de que estén lastimadas, si me da gusto el poder conversar con ustedes esta vez. Las dos estuvieron esquivándome todo el día – veo como Lee Bom corre la mirada, mientras que yo sonrío victoriosa. – sé que es por lo que paso ayer. – Dice mirándonos a ambas, yo de inmediato dejo de sonreír para mirarlo poniendo cara de pena – pero quiero que sepan que lo que paso ayer no cambia mi forma de pensar de ustedes. Siguen siendo mis alumnas revoltosas de siempre, así que no quiero que actúen diferente conmigo tampoco – dice sonriéndonos a ambas. Yo sentía que me echaban un balde de agua fría. Acaso quiso decir que… ¡¿todo sigue igual?! ¡¿Que ya no tendría ventaja contra la bruja maldita?! Mire a la desgraciada y esta no dejaba de sonreír de felicidad.

Gra… gracias profesor – dijo, se sentía aliviada. ¡Era obvio! El profesor se acercó a su lado para tomar su mano con cariño. Haciendo que mí sangre hirviera una vez más.

¡¿Acaso soy invisible?!

No te preocupes, no malentendí nada – le dice sonriendo sin soltarle la mano. Me cruce de brazos de forma brusca, olvidando que me había caído de las graderías.

¡Ouch! – dije tomándome las costillas. El profesor de inmediato se fijó en mí y se acercó a mi lado preocupado

¿Ocurre algo malo? ¿Qué te duele? – pregunta mirándome angustiado. Una lágrima cae por mi mejilla.

Me duele – digo sin soltar mis costillas. De verdad me dolía, ver al profesor ser tan cariñoso con otra que no sea yo y por el porrazo que me di por culpa de la bruja.

Llamare a la enfermera, le diré que ya están despiertas así podrán tomarse algunos calmantes – dice poniéndose de pie para salir de donde nos encontrábamos.

Gracias profesor – dice la bruja sonriéndole, mientras él se va. – tu maldita perra,

¡¿porque me hiciste esto?!

¡Cállate bruja! ¡Por tu culpa también estoy metida aquí!

¡Yah! ¡¿Quieres morir mal nacida?! – se detiene de golpe y luego sonríe sosteniendo su mano, la misma que el profesor había tomado – ¿me tienes envidia? – dice de forma burlona.

¡Cállate bruja! ¡Déjame en paz! – digo volviendo a acostarme en la camilla.

El profesor se preocupa más por mí que por ti – dice la bruja cantando victoria – sostuvo mi mano con tanto cuidado, podía sentir el amor que fluía hacia mí.

¡Cállate! – grito tirándole una almohada, fallando por poco.

¡YAH! Pero estas me las pagas mal nacida – dice callándose de inmediato, ya que el profesor venia de vuelta con la enfermera.

Ah! Veo que ya están despiertas – dice está feliz. El profesor nos mira preocupado, las dos estábamos agitadas.

Luego de darnos unos calmantes, la enfermera se retira dejándonos solas con el profesor de nuevo.

chicas, ¿porque no cumplen su promesa? Dijeron que ya no pelearían. ¿Acaso quieren que me echen de la escuela?

¡No! – gritamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

¿Entonces? – pregunta poniendo cara de pena – por favor, les pido que se lleven bien y ruedan por las graderías. Voy a buscar a la enfermera y vuelven a pelear. – dice en tono preocupado.

De verdad profesor, no estábamos peleando ahora – dice la bruja de inmediato. El profesor me mira esperando a que le siguiera el juego.

Es verdad profesor, estamos adoloridas. ¿Cómo cree que vamos a estar peleando? – le digo haciéndolo sonreír. Al parecer le gustaba que le mintiéramos.

Esta bien, espero que los calmantes hagan efecto pronto entonces, así se les quita el dolor. ¿Hmm? ¡Ah! Lee Bom – dice acercándose a su cama – necesito que pases a mi oficina después, tengo algo que entregarte – la bruja me mira y puedo ver cómo me saca la lengua mentalmente la desgraciada.

Esta bien profesor. Muchas gracias – el profesor sonríe.

Profesor – digo llamando su atención – ¿dónde está Hangeng? – observo fascinada como su expresión de alegría cambia.

¿Para qué lo necesitas? – pregunta de forma cortante, algo extraño en él.

Es que… me extraña que no esté aquí conmigo – digo sin quitarle la vista de encima. La bruja también se había fijado en su cambio de humor tan repentino.

Esta afuera esperando a que lo deje entrar – dice volviendo a sentarse en la silla.

Ahh… - respondo pensativa.

¿Y Heechul profesor? – pregunta la bruja.

Esta afuera también, ¿quieres que le diga que pase? – dice sonriendo nuevamente. Lee Bom se sorprende igual que yo del cambio del profesor. Todo indicaba que el nombre Heechul no le molestaba tanto como el de Hangeng.

No, está bien así. – responde ella observando al profesor con detenimiento.

Bien chicas – dice la enfermera entrando nuevamente – pueden volver a sus casas. Ya informé a sus hogares del accidente. Park HanByul, hay un auto esperándote afuera – la enfermera me mira sonriendo – Lee Bom, tu amigo te espera. – dice cambiando la sonrisa por una mueca de disgusto. – Espero que ambas se sientan mejor mañana – se va

Bien, yo también me retiro. Espero verlas mañana a ambas – dice el profesor poniéndose de pie, observándonos a ambas con una sonrisa – mejórense, ¿sí? – ambas asentimos anonadadas por su sonrisa tan encantadora.

Heechul y Hangeng entran a la enfermería, ambos se dirigen hasta nuestras camillas preocupados.

Hangeng me ayuda a llegar hasta el auto que me espera en la entrada de la escuela, cargándome en su espalda.

Lee Bom sshi ~ ¿te llevo a tu casa o te vas a la mía? – Me dice Heechul con tono preocupado.

Me siento bien, no te preocupes – le dijo sonriendo. Pero la verdad que me sentía fatal, y no era solo por la caída, si no por ese extraño comportamiento del profesor Lee. Ese detalle no había pasado desapercibido a mis ojos. Lo que necesitaba ahora era relajarme.

Pero Bom sshi~, te has dado un tremendo golpe, no debes andar sola por ahí, déjame que te acompañe al menos. – Sabía de las buenas intenciones de mi amigo, pero en este momento quería estar sola.

Heechul, estoy bien, enserio ¡ves! – Levanto un brazo y doy un brinco, me dolía todo el cuerpo pero me mordí la lengua – ¡de maravilla así que nos vemos mañana! – salí casi corriendo. Me fijo que no muy lejos de allí Hangeng llevaba a la princesa lagartija, en su espalda, y la ayudaba a meterse en un auto. ¡Obvio!, la princesa se rompe una uña y al tiro papi y mami vienen por ella. Espero que el auto se marche primero que yo. No quería arriesgarme a que me atropellaran.

Camino lenta y pausadamente, seguro amanecería con tremendos moretones en el cuerpo, mal nacida, víbora, manipuladora, vil, desgraciada, engreída, egocéntrica, idiota, cucaracha, rastrera, zorra… me faltaban descalificativos para Hanbyul. Y debería sentirme contenta, porque el profesor Lee no me veía como una matona y además sostuvo mi mano con tanto cariño. Por auto reflejo pongo mi mano en mi cara. Sin embargo la extraña actitud que tomo al oír el nombre del perro faldero, me hizo sentir… ¿celos? Crucé la calle despreocupada cuando un motorista loco paso por mi lado, votándome al suelo. El tipo dio vuelta su moto y me vio en el suelo.

IDIOTA DONDE APRENDISTE A CONDUCER ¡¿EH?! – le grito, mientras intento pararme, con lo adolorida que estaba. Pero este solo vuelve a voltearse con su moto y se aleja. Hay cada loco en las calles.

Mi humor ya estaba de los mil diablos, pero pronto llegaría a mi destino. Un edificio grande, se alzaba frente a mí, al fin podría descansar mi mente. Respiré hondo, dejando todos mis problemas atrás y entre.

Lee Bom sshi~ ¡te estábamos esperando!

Enfermera Hong, buenas tardes – la salude con una referencia, mientras ella me entregaba un delantal blanco.

Ya creíamos que no vendrías esta semana, ¿cómo ha estado la escuela? – me pregunta después de darme un abrazo.

Muy bien, gracias, pero usted sabe que siempre tengo tiempo para ustedes.

¡Hay alguien que no deja de preguntar por ti!

¡Unnieeeeeeeeeeeeee! – una niña que yo conocía bien venía corriendo hacia mí, me agaché a pesar del dolor, para que me abrazara – Unnieee, te tardaste.

Perdóname ShinHye, pero mira – saco de mi bolsillo un dulce. Y ella me lo recibe feliz. Me vuelvo a levantar y ShinHye sostiene mi mano llevándome dentro.

Quiero que veas lo que hice para ti – la seguí con gusto. El hospital de niños donde yo prestaba ayuda era mi refugio, el único lugar donde dejaba todos mis problemas atrás. Pero de seguro después de esto no iría a clases hasta el viernes.


End file.
